


结束时间到 Time of End is Up

by 林之书 (linzhishu)



Category: La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano | The Legend of 1900 (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E4%B9%8B%E4%B9%A6
Summary: 1900不愿意离开船，就让他生于船上，死于船上。只是并不非得是维吉尼亚号。
Relationships: 1900/OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	结束时间到 Time of End is Up

舱室里黑沉沉的，没有一点儿灯光，只有些许月光从小小的窗户洒进来，就循着这一点光，1900悄无声息地走过一排排高耸的多层床铺，寻找白天里他隔着窗户见到的素昧平生的女孩。  
然后偷了一个吻。  
1900从来不是个循规蹈矩的人，这唐突的行为，也只是因为他想到，就去做了。  
女孩若有所觉地惊醒，疑惑地睁开时却什么也没看到，她看了周围半响，始终只有黑漆漆的一片，便重新躺下睡了。  
躲在床铺支架后的1900松了口气，正要转身，忽地一只手捉住他的手臂，把他往旁边一拉，压在梯子上。  
1900吓了一跳，瞪着突然出现压在他胸前的少女，少女的面貌在黑暗里模糊不清，一双大眼睛闪闪发亮：“我看到了，你偷偷吻她。”  
她压低声音，笑的得意又热切，好像赢了游戏索要糖果的小孩子：“也给我一个吻，否则我不会放你离开的。”  
1900惊慌失措又无可奈何，注视着女孩儿的面容，低头吻了一下她的嘴唇。  
很浅很轻的一个吻，微微碰到，就想离开。  
但她一把揽住他的脖颈，咬住他的嘴唇，深深的继续了这个吻。  
1900被吻的昏头转向、七荤八素，她才放开他，悄声细语道：“再见了，钢琴家。”抽身而去，溜入密密麻麻的床铺。  
1900抹了把发麻的嘴唇，头也不敢回地逃到甲板上，闷头跑回自己的房间。  
他想把那当做一个意外，却辗转反侧，无法忘却。今夜剩下的时间本该给那个大胆又含蓄的、偷来的轻吻，1900脑中却充斥着那个火辣热情、意料之外的深吻，画面反复回荡，一再重现。  
航行还剩下不短的时间，此后1900每次在船上看到那夜的女孩就会觉得嘴唇发烫。  
突如其来的吻之前，他都没有注意过那个女孩子，白天再次相见时，他却一眼就认了出来。  
那种大胆、放肆、特立独行、自由自在的眼神。  
她有一头红发，海蓝色的眼瞳，雪白的脸庞可爱的像个洋娃娃，活泼而快乐，是三等舱的女宾里跳舞跳的最好的，每次在船舱里或者甲板上，她跳起舞，总有大把的年轻人围在她周围，欢呼着：“露比！露比！露比！”  
他能够听到每个人的音乐，也从未有什么障碍阻止他把他们的乐声弹出来，此时才第一次感觉到这种障碍，像是什么话含在嘴里，羞于启齿。  
就像他第一次听到自己的音乐从唱片中播出来，他第一次感受到独占欲，这是他的，他的音乐。  
他听到的露比的音乐，是否掺杂着那个吻里只有他感受到的部分，而不是像所有人一样有意无意地坦然在世界中。  
所以他不愿、不能把那一部分弹出来。

不被乐队指挥叫到舞厅的时候，1900总在三等舱里为大家免费弹奏音乐，他随手把看到的每一个人弹出来，随手把蹦入他脑袋里的一段段乐曲弹出来，但他指下的音符从未触及露比。  
认出露比后他才发现，每一次他弹奏时露比都在场倾听，他不知道露比是否听出这一点，有时候他们的目光相对，露比意味深长的带笑的眼神，让他只想夺路而逃。

1900几乎没什么时间去想那位他最初想吻的女孩，帕多安小姐。  
船只靠岸的时候，1900才得到一个机会，和帕多安小姐搭上话，但他还未将礼物送出，汹涌的人流就把他们分开了。  
1900说了两次，想把这个关于音乐的礼物送给她，都被淹没在喧嚣的人声中，他放弃了，没有说第三遍。  
人潮慢慢散去，1900默默伫立在原地，忽然一只手捉住他的手臂，“嘿，钢琴家。”  
1900吓了一跳，甲板上几乎已经没有人了，“你怎么在这里？”  
红头发的女孩笑的快活又温暖：“我特意最后一个走，想跟你道别。”  
他突然决定：“我要送你一个礼物。”  
1900认真地说：“我会为你创作一首曲子，或许你不会听到，但你知道它是存在的”  
露比意外而欣喜：“谢谢你，海上的钢琴家。”  
她抓着他的手臂，垫脚给了他一个吻，这次是吻在脸颊上，“这是谢礼。”

拿回那张唱片的时候，1900说他经常后悔，一点都没错。  
他应该早一点开始弹，在露比下船之前就弹给她听。  
从前他为每一个出现在眼前的人谱曲，随心所欲地把那些曲子弹出来，不在意他们听不听得到，有没有听到。  
这一趟行程里的两个女孩，让谱曲这个行为变得特别而有意义起来。  
不同的是，给帕多安小姐的唱片最后被他掰碎了扔进垃圾桶，不会再有任何人听到，而给露比小姐的音乐，他还从未弹出过。  
那乐曲早已成型，在他心里，只在他心里。

1900以为除非他踏上陆地，否则不会有再见到帕多安小姐或者露比的一天，帕多安小姐还给他留下过地址，露比什么都没留下，除了两个吻。  
当他试过走下维吉尼亚又最终放弃后，他想他再也不会见到任何一位女孩了。  
仅仅过了半年，1900呆呆地看着眼前的露比，她的头发剪短了，卷卷地搭在耳边，显得活泼又多情，笑容还是那么自由自在：“我特地买了维吉尼亚号的船票，不高兴见到我吗？”  
1900突然说：“跟我来。”  
他带她来到钢琴边，坐下开始弹琴。  
这是给她的曲子。  
露比倚着钢琴倾听，曲子的间隙里她喜悦地低语：“这是你眼中的我吗？”  
他没回答，也没停下，只是弹奏。  
当他的双手离开琴键，露比问：“我可以吻你吗？”  
1900有点惊讶，为她想吻他竟然会征求许可。  
然后他说：“I wish。”  
她撑着琴键，俯身吻住他。  
这是个漫长甜腻的吻，琴键在她指下发出叮叮咚咚的声音伴奏，好像应和着他们唇舌纠缠的节奏似的。

麦克斯看到1900和露比约会时才叫惊讶，他还一心以为1900喜欢着帕多安小姐呢。  
1900倒是问了：“为什么你要回欧洲去？”  
露比轻快地回答：“我父母离婚啦，爸爸在欧洲，妈妈在美国，我轮流跟着他们。”  
“那么，读书呢？”  
“嗯？”  
“陆地上的人不都要读书吗？”  
“我初中在美国读，高中在欧洲读，大学分别在欧洲和美国申请了两所学校，到一边时另一边就休学，所以我拿了两个学位。”  
“工作呢？”  
“我父母各自都在做生意，我在哪边就为哪边工作。”  
她也问一些1900的事情：“真奇怪，为什么大家叫你1900，而不是叫你丹尼？你的全名是丹尼•博德曼•T•D•雷德蒙•1900不是吗？我听到乐队指挥这么介绍你。”  
“或许因为丹尼是我父亲的名字。”  
“我可以叫你19吗？”  
“好。”  
“亲爱的19，”露比凝视着他，露出得意又温柔的笑容，好像在邀功，又像在安慰，“我每年都要往返于欧洲和美国，这是为了我父母，从此以后我只会乘坐这条船，这是为了你。”

1900喜欢在她的注视下弹琴，他在她的眼睛里能看到他出生的那片海。  
每次两千，一年往返五次，数不尽来来去去的旅客，来来去去的船员，只有她是为了他而在这里。  
最开始她住三等舱，然后是二等舱、一等舱，当她开始住单独房间的头等舱，突然就有了个这样的惯例——当露比在船上，1900会在她的房间过夜。  
船上的人们都对此乐见其成，对露比格外亲切，乐队会在她走进舞厅时特别为她奏乐，大厨会为她特制大餐和甜点，调酒师记得住她的一切喜好，清洁工殷切细心，大家都理所当然地把她当成自家人。  
露比说：“大家都喜欢你，每一个船员。”  
1900笑了笑：“我是出生在船上的。”  
“我也是。”  
1900看向露比，露比笑看着他：“妈妈去美国的时候怀着我，我就在船上出生，爸爸也在。那时候他们年轻气盛，野心勃勃，决心一起到美国打拼，可爸爸适应不了，最后和妈妈离婚，回到欧洲，接手了祖父的生意，从此我就一直在两边跑。”  
她的目光投向窗外的海面，“或许因为在船上出生吧，我不喜欢陆地，陆地是固定的，哪怕在车上晃都有固定的节奏，而船是随心所欲的，我经常来回，不全是因为思念父母，也因为我喜欢海上。”  
1900感到微弱的共鸣，他一直以为他是孤独的，只有他是个船上的人，其他都是陆地上的人，但这里，就在他身边，也有个船上出生的，渴望大海不喜欢陆地的人。  
他的女孩儿。  
1900问：“你会觉得孤独吗？”  
露比疑惑地歪头，1900说：“只有我一个人从未上过陆地，从前我一直都觉得孤独，你一个人在陆地上的时候，会孤独吗？”  
露比微笑道：“我不会孤独，因为我知道你在想念我。”

麦克斯，1900唯一的朋友离开维吉尼亚号之后，露比又陪了1900好几年，直到一次由欧洲至美国的航行。  
每次1900都能提前拿到乘客名单，发现露比的名字，就到船头去等她，尽管总被人群挤得跌跌撞撞，但还是喜欢露比扑到他怀里的那一刻。  
那一次露比是哭着扑进他怀里的：“我爸爸去世了。”  
船开动后她仍然在哭，1900不知道该如何安慰她，最后他弹起钢琴。  
忧伤的、充满回忆的音乐声中，她枕在他腿上，慢慢入睡。  
那是战争结束前，他最后一次看到露比。  
战争中他们失去了音讯，整个二战期间，1900都没得到露比的消息。  
每一次船只往返，每一次人来人往，每一次在炮火纷飞、无人跳舞的时候弹琴，1900都在思念露比。  
他记得露比说过的话，唯恐她会寂寞。  
或许露比真的能听到他在音乐中的思念，战争一结束，她就找到了他。  
这很简单，只要买一张维吉尼亚的船票就行，他从来没离开过。

她还是那么漂亮，而且更加成熟妩媚、不失英气，跳舞还是那么出色，而且更加灵活迷人、英姿飒爽。  
只是他们的日子不会回到从前了，维吉尼亚已经太老、太旧，撑过了危机累累的战争，这是维吉尼亚号的最后一次航行。  
这艘年龄有半个世纪的船，终于走到人生的尽头。  
露比怅然地抚摸着甲板的栏杆：“它的时间到了，任何事都会结束的。”  
1900没有说话。  
每个船员都带着依依惜别的情绪，比以往更加卖力和认真的工作。没有人为1900的去处发愁，他们理所当然地以为1900一定会下船，一定会跟露比走，甚至打趣他将来的生活。  
他知道自己不会下船，露比也没有向他提起。  
无数次他从琴键前抬起头，看到依着钢琴的露比注视他的眼睛，就知道，露比能够理解他，她完全地理解他。

任何事都会结束的，这场航行、这艘船、1900的生命也是一样。  
露比下船时，1900站在船舷目送她，和以前任何一次一样。他紧紧握着栏杆，感到很歉疚，为从此都把露比留在一个人的孤独里。  
以前露比总会在下船后回头看他，最初是蹦蹦跳跳地后退，向他挥手告别，后来是风情万种的回头飞吻，他在船舷向他的恋人脱帽致敬。  
回忆往事让1900心中突然升起一种新的软弱，取代对陆地的恐惧，让他无法挪动双脚。  
他在没有休止的琴键上弹不出任何音乐，那样的他就没有值得露比喜欢的地方了。  
露比一直向前，没有回头。

船员们纷纷离开，各奔前程，家具等各种东西被搬走，包括1900的钢琴，连房门等物都陆陆续续地被拆除。  
1900始终没有被发现，他亲眼看着工作人员将炸药一包包地安置地在维吉尼亚号上的各处，想他的生命就会终结在其中。  
直到现在他还是忍不住思念露比，或许当孤独侵袭露比的一刻，她就会知道他已经死了。

可是露比每一次都出人意表，在他完全不抱期待的时候蓦然出现。  
炸药放置完毕的那天晚上，红色头发的女郎拎着小箱子急匆匆地跑上船，跑得鬓发散乱，而且一上甲板就踢掉高跟鞋，1900怕满地杂物和木屑伤到她的脚，只好现身。  
露比一见到他，就展露如花盛开的笑容：“我赶上了！我知道我一定能赶上……你看！”  
她举起小箱子打开一倒，一大堆资料和证件倾倒在他面前，然后她俯身抓起一张证书，举到他眼前：“我的船长证！我赞够了驾龄，买了一艘船，以后我就是船长了。到我的船上去吧19！还有你的钢琴，我也买回来了！”  
1900目瞪口呆地看着她。  
露比已经从激动的情绪和急促的呼吸中恢复过来，握住他的手，“这艘船的时间已经结束了，但是没关系，船的时间总会结束的，我那艘也会，到时候我们就再买一艘新船。”  
1900喃喃地说：“我们？”  
“对啊，我们可以在船上呆一辈子！”  
露比的蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，好像阳光下的海面，“你弹琴，我跳舞，你不想吗？”  
1900除了点头不知道该说什么。  
她把手放到他手里，他会意地抬手放上她的腰，他们踏了几个舞步，1900抬高手臂让她转了个圈，裙摆飞旋。  
这就像过去所有的日子里一模一样，1900关于未来的惶恐突然全被打消了。  
露比笑着站定，突然说：“哦，对了，还有一件事也该结束了。”  
她每一丝表情都雀跃飞扬、自由自在：“1900先生，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
露比满带憧憬地说：“成为正式的、真正的夫妻，将来还会有孩子，它会在船上出生，你在风浪里教他弹钢琴，怎么样？”  
1900知道他该说什么了：“I wish。”

他和露比手牵着手下船，第一次踏上大地，1900没有去看近在咫尺的城市、无边无垠的大陆，只走过港口的一小段距离，看到维吉尼亚号的残害隔壁的另一艘船。  
船身上印着巨大的“1900”。  
“这是1900号，我用你的名字命名，”露比骄傲地说，“这是我们的船！”  
1900着迷地看着它，这是他下半生生活的船，这是，属于他的爱人的，他的船：“那么我……应该做什么？”  
“船上的钢琴师，”露比扬起个动人的笑，“船长的男人。”  
1900确实这么做了，延续他在维吉尼亚号上的生活，区别在于他现在不睡在底舱的宿舍或头等舱客房，而是船长室。  
当他完全习惯了这艘新船，每一条道路、每一个房间、每一个无形的琴键都彻底熟悉，一天他正在弹钢琴时，露比推开舞厅的门，轻快地走进来，站在他身后，扶住他的双肩：“19，我给我们的船上乐团招了个小号手，你看怎么样？”  
1900从钢琴后抬起头，看到跟在露比身后走进来的麦克斯。  
他曾以为是永别的朋友，拿着一把擦得锃亮的旧小号，满带祝福笑容地看着他们。  
一切都会结束，战争也是，孤独也是，分离也是。

于2014.02.21


End file.
